sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The 4chan Invasion
Is this article really needed? It's basically an over-dramacised version of our everyday spam attacks. And no, I'm pretty sure that it's not "a terrible spam attack orginized and brought out by 4chan". Just a kid with Bipolar disorder who decided to spam a forum. BenKane 19:57, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Kind of plays into what I said about the troll/spammer section. It could eventually end up being another source of food for them. And with this case actually encourage 4chan. This is much larger than that other spam attack that has its own page, in fact, this was the largest spam attack in the history of the sporum. Plus, it is what convinced MC to appoint new SPoremasters. LurkerLordB 23:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) @ BenKane: I thought that was STUPIDOO. Anyway, this attack seems rather minor compared to the August 13th one. But actually the September 11th one was pretty abhorrent, too. Emotionist 23:11, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Whose alt are you, as you remember stuff that happened before your time. And neither of those attacks had entire pages of General discussion filled up with hentai porn threads. Also, upon further investigation, this invasion was actually a series of attacks that took place several days in a row, each just as bad, if not worse, than the August 13 one. LurkerLordB 23:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I looked over the Sporum through a friend's laptop (of which I also used GA on) since about August. I never saw this April one, and what is hentai?Emotionist 01:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Japanese pornographic manga/anime. LurkerLordB 20:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I hate to ask... But does anyone know the location of the hentai that was posted? I'm going to take one of the more tamer pics, maybe censor it if needed, and post it saying "This isn't even the worst of it." --GandWuser 22:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Deleted. BenKane 00:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) *I meant the location of the pics themselves. They were hotlinked, so they weren't just on the Sporum, but I really don't want to do the dirty work. --GandWuser 00:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. Do you expect me to save them onto my computer or something? BenKane 00:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You could PM Blackbird or another mod, since they were all moved to the SporeMaster section. LurkerLordB 00:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking Google. --GandWuser 00:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You want me to google hentai? I'd really rather not. :/ BenKane 00:58, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Kinda. You don't even have to downlioad the whole thing or get me something horribly horrible from it, just give me something relatively tame from it. it's called "Magical Girl Series", remember that. --GandWuser 01:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I actually did try and find the series, apparently Magical Girl is like an entire genre of anime and manga, not just even hentai. So I tried searching through both lists at Wikipedia, but I doubt the english wikipedia has every single manga, and I cannot read Japanese. Perhaps you can join 4chan, and find our good friend Pika-Index...... LurkerLordB 01:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Try "Magical Girl Series hentai". Also, I don't think Wikipedia will have it since I think it's only on the Internet, and it wasn't in Japanese. --GandWuser 01:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't recall it having any words, other than little symbols to show her making... sounds while she .. did stuff.. while she took a bath. LurkerLordB 15:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Well I know that there words at the beginning and end... if you come across one that starts with a guy shutting his computer off, and then she appears looking for a plant thing, then you found it. --GandWuser 15:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) GandWuser asking for pics of Hentai and saying "This isn't even the worst of it". What news. Look, do not put up any pic of Hentai or innapropriate/sexual acts. It is not allowed here, censored or not. 17:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC)